


Good Mother

by missgaley, sathalia (missgaley)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bears, Companions, Gen, Love, Motherhood, Other, Protectiveness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trinket has feelings too., Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgaley/pseuds/missgaley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgaley/pseuds/sathalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trinket loves Vex. She is not a bear and she is not his bear mother, but she is still a good mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Mother

_"Animals are such agreeable friends—they ask no questions; they pass no criticisms."_

— George Eliot

 

Vex was a good mother. She did not have paws and _her_ fur only grew from her head but she was still good. She had feathers and furs from other animals too but she was still good. She did not walk on all-fours; she used two paws on the ground and two for other things. Her paws were skinny and small but she was still good. She was obviously not a bear but that was okay, because Trinket couldn’t have asked for such a good mother. His bear mother was gone but he had Vex.

Good Vex. 

Vex could catch fish like Trinket. Vex could climb like Trinket. In fact, Vex could climb _better_ than Trinket. She was not too heavy for the higher branches. Vex could track prey just as well as Trinket. She could hide too and sometimes it scared Trinket when she left but Vex always came back. Vex was good at that too. 

Vex _always_ came back. 

Vex could fight too. She fought with long, thin claws that soared through the air. They were sharp, like Trinket’s claws were. They were strange but they got the job done. And she came out of battles victoriously, always scratching Trinket’s ears for a job well done when she did most of the work. That was okay; Trinket was proud of his Vex.

Trinket was always proud to fight beside Vex.

Vex was good at talking too. Trinket was not good at that. Her friends were not bears either and they did not understand him, not like Vex managed to. They spoke with strange noises instead. One of the small ones argued with Vex a lot but Vex would make more strange noises and stomp back to Trinket’s side looking as if she’d won another battle even though no fighting had been done. She loved Trinket.

And Trinket loved Vex. 

Vex was a good mother to Trinket but she was good to her friends too. They were not cubs (not even the small ones for they did not grow like cubs) but she cared for them well. Trinket helped her defend them. He licked their faces when they were sad. He licked Vex’s face too even though she didn’t always let him. Vex would be good to real cubs one day too.

Because Vex was not a bear but she was a good mother.

Vex had been cold that night. Trinket didn’t like when Vex was cold; she did not have enough fur to protect her like he did. But there had been too many people around her to let him help her get warm again. Her friends had gathered so closely that Trinket had backed up to make room but he needed to get to Vex! She was cold and quiet.

She didn’t yell at the small one for pushing Trinket out of the way. She didn’t joke with the man with the loud weapons or the one whose skin was red. Her brother was sad. Vax only got that sad when bad things happened to Vex.

What had happened to Vex?

Something had happened and it was not good. So Trinket was sad too. But he could not move closer for a long time. And Trinket knew.

His bear mother had stopped moving too.

So Trinket whined. No one paid him any mind. They were too busy focusing on Vex. Quiet, cold… _moving Vex?_ Trinket had shoved his way past the others eventually. He could have done so earlier if he’d chosen (he was stronger than all of them, except maybe the huge one) but Trinket had waited. But now he had to get to his Vex. 

He slobbered all over her face and she let him… for a moment. She scratched his fur like Vex always did. This was Vex! This was his good Vex! But she was still cold so Trinket leaned on her. He did not like it when Vex was cold. 

He was glad once Vex was warm again. 

Vex was a good mother. She had been around longer than his bear mother. Trinket knew that was not his bear mother’s fault; nasty men had hurt his bear mother. Sometimes Vex got hurt too but now Trinket was big enough to protect her. He had not been big enough to protect his bear mother. Vex was not a bear so he would protect her even more fiercely. He would have to fight harder now so Vex would not stop moving like his bear mother again. 

But then Trinket remember:

Vex was a good mother and she came back.

She _always_ came back.


End file.
